Time Alone
by PureKitten
Summary: Bulma's parents are away. Bulma and vegeta both start to have feelings for each other...what are they going to do? (Warnings- Some foul language and LEMON towards end of story. ( arent i evil! )
1. No parents

Time Alone 

**Chapter One: No parents**

**Disclaimer- I don't own dbz if I did I wouldn't be here.**

**Bulma woke up by someone screaming for her from downstairs. She groaned and sat up. She stood up and stretched, she walked over to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.**

"Holy shit! I look like a car ran over me!" Bulma said examining her face. Her hair ran in all different directions. Her face was pale and her eyes had big bags underneath. She yawned and brushed her hair. She let her long Blue hair down, and then she put on some facial makeup to make the bags on her eyes go away.

"Baka Woman! Hurry up!" Vegeta yelled from the kitchen. Bulma growled and said, "What the hell does he want this early? He normally doesn't call me unless he broke the Gravity Room." She fixed her nightgown, and went downstairs.

"What took you so long woman?" Vegeta said growling at her. Bulma put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, what do you want?" Vegeta started to get frustrated. "I want breakfast…" Vegeta said giving her a cold stare. "Well why are you asking me? Ask my mother!" Bulma said storming out of the kitchen.

"Your prissy mother or father isn't here…" This caught Bulmas attention. She turned around at the doorway and said giving him a smirk, "Well, since she's not here then I guess you shall be serving yourself!" Vegeta snarled and got up. He walked passed her almost knocking her down. Then she snapped back, "And you better watch where you're going!" Vegeta kept walking but Bulma had a feeling he was grinning. "Ass hole…" She said folding her arms.

Bulma walked over to the fridge and saw a note there. It said that her parents would be gone for 2 weeks. "2 WEEKS!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta came back in saying, "What the hell are you screaming about now woman!" She didn't answer him. Instead she leaned against the fridge wide eyed. "M-my parents are going to be gone for 2 weeks…2 damn weeks I have to be stuck with you!" she said throwing down the note. She stomped on the paper and left the kitchen. He picked up the paper and thought, '2 weeks? What the hell am I going to do for 2 weeks with_ her_?' Vegeta got up and went to train in his GR. Bulma went up to her room. She was really frustrated. 'There's no way I can survive with him here by myself! He could kill me or do something to me!' She shook her head and said, "But if he kills me then that means no more meals for him, or if his GR breaks down who will repair it?"

She shook her head again and got that off her mind. She decided she might as well take a shower. She discarded her previous clothes, turned on the water and got in. She then thought, 'What _will_ happen over the 2 weeks?' she shivered, she was quite scared.

In the mean time, Vegeta was training. He sent a ki blast at one of the robots in the room. That robot sent it to 3 different robots. Then it came right back at him. He struggled. He managed to deflect it. Then he fell on the floor. He looked up and growled. It came right back at him. Vegeta sent a ki blast to destroy the ki blast coming after him. The whole GR blew up.

Vegeta stood up and mumbled, "Damn it…" Then he was off into the house. When he got in he yelled, "Woman! Come down her! The GR is broken!" When she didn't respond he went upstairs and forced opened the door. "Woman…?" When he realized she wasn't here, He heard the water going. He smirked to himself. Then he walked back out the door.

When Bulma was done she wrapped a towel around her body. Then she remembered that she left her clean clothes in the dryer. She growled and went downstairs assuming that Vegeta was still training. When she got half way to the dryer she herd vegeta yell, "Woman! You're out of the shower now so come here! The GR is broken again!" When she still didn't respond he said, "Then I will come looking for you!"

Vegeta closed his eyes and followed her ki. ' Hmm she's close…' he thought. He followed it until he hit a basket. He moved it and she was behind it. He gave her a confused look and said, "What the hell are you doing?" She hesitated for a moment and said, "umm I was trying to get past you so you wouldn't see me like this…" She got up, opened the dryer, and got her clean clothes out. When she was walking back to her room Vegeta stopped her…

A/n Well! That was the first chapter! Another soon to follow!


	2. Different side

Chapter 2: Different Side 

**Disclaimer- Nope! Nadda! I don't own dbz sry!**

**A/n Enjoy this chapter! **

**Bulma turned around and looked at him. He looked at her. Bulma then said nervously, "Uh, can you let me go now so I can get dressed?" Vegeta realized what he was doing and let go of her. Bulma looked at him confused. Vegeta was in his normal position, arms crossed looking away from her while leaning up against a wall. "Well, go get dressed!" Vegeta said in a low husky voice. Bulma turned around and walked off to her room.**

**When she got to her room she closed the door rather softly. "What was he going to do?" She said removing her towel and changing into her clothes. She thought about that and then the phone rang. She picked it up.**

"**Hello?" Bulma said getting her jeans on.**

"**Bulma? Hey its me Yamcha!" He said sounding happy.**

"**Hey! What's going on?"**

"**Oh, nothing much…hey you want to go to the movies tonight?"**

"**Sure!" Bulma said putting on her shirt.**

"**Alright! See you then!"**

**Bulma hung up the phone and went to comb her hair. After she was done she adjusted her tight black, low cut shirt. Then she put on a belt to hold up her tight, black pants. She sprayed some perfume on her neck. Then she kept wondering what Vegeta stopped her for…**

'**What was I going to do to her?' Vegeta thought walking around the house. Then he stopped and said, "No, I can't actually want _her_! And besides if I did want her, he already has a mate…" He sat down at the table and said, "Damn I'm still hungry…Woman! Come down here now!" This time Bulma responded by saying, "I'm coming you monkey!" Vegeta got really mad, "You mock me? The prince of all Saiy…" He stopped and looked at her. He took a deep look at the curves on her body. He snapped out of it and stood there in silence. "Well! What do you want?" Bulma said looking straight at him. "U-uh I want food! Make it for me woman!" Vegeta said staggering. "Oh! You don't tell me what to do around here mister! I am not my mother!" She said pointing a finger at him. "If you're SO hungry then you'd make it yourself!" She said leaving. "She turned around and said, "Oh by the way, I'm going somewhere with Yamcha tonight so…try not to destroy everything while I'm gone ok?"**

**Vegeta just smirked and said, "That baka man is cheating on you…you know that right?" Bulma turned around and said, "NO HE'S NOT!" Then she slapped him. Vegeta filled up with anger and hit her back…not hard though. "You don't talk to me like that woman!" He turned around and left for the kitchen. Bulma walked out the door. She started the car and was off to Yamcha's house. He thought to himself, 'I might as well go and see the woman get her heart torn apart…'**

**Then he left to the weaklings' house. He arrived just before bulma. He stood behind a tree. When bulma got there, she went up to the door. Right before she knocked she herd voices. She heard a girls voice giggle. Then she heard Yamcha say, "Oh yea! That's right baby!" Bulma stood there confused for a moment.**

**Vegeta looked from behind the door and said, "Here it comes…the heartbreak…" He smirked to himself and continued to watch. Bulma opened the door and walked to Yamcha's door. "What the fuck!" Bulma screamed. She ran out of the house crying. She sat down on a rock by the road saying, "Why the hell would he do this?" She continued to sob. "Vegeta was right! He _was_ cheating on me! Errrr! I'm going to kill Yamcha!" she continued to sob. Then she saw a truck coming up the road. She jumped out in front of it, hoping to kill herself. But right before the car hit her she was in the air…in a strong embrace.**

**She looked up and said, "V-Vegeta?" He looked down at her but didn't answer her. He flew off to Capsule Corp. When they arrived Vegeta put her down and said, "Why the hell did you do that?" Bulma sniffed and said, "You were right! He was cheating on me!" She went up to vegeta and put her arms around him. She sniffed and said, "How did you know…?" He stood still and said, "I sensed his energy raising…" She looked up and smiled. "Thank you…" He looked down at her and looked in her Ocean Blue eyes. "You need to get to bed woman…It's already 10…" Bulma nodded and went off. But before she reached the stairs, Vegeta said, "You know all of you think of me as a killer…but I can love too…" Bulma turned around surprised. She smiled when he was walking off and said, " Maybe you can…but I don't know that…yet…" She ran up the stairs, went to her room and went to sleep.**

**A/n Well! There' another chapter! I hope your enjoying! Hey i know these chapters are short...i promise i'll make the next one longer ok?**


	3. Bulma's Plan

**Chapter 3: Bulma's plan**

**Disclaimer-…-.- no I don't own it…**

**A/n Enjoy!**

**Bulma awoke the next morning smelling smoke. She got up and sniffed some more. She fixed her hair and ran down in her nightgown. When she got to the kitchen she looked at Vegeta. She started to snicker as she watched him burn some food. As he was trying to cook some food he was also having a swearing contest with the food, the pots, and the pans. "Need some help?" Bulma said giggling. Vegeta whipped around and said, "Well…I may as well starve…I cant cook with your utensils…" Bulma laughed and turned off the oven. She opened all the windows in the kitchen and said, "The smoke should leave in a couple of minuets." She stood on the table and fanned the smoke away from the smoke alarm.**

**While she stood on her toes, her mini nightgown raised up her smooth legs. Vegeta saw this and was watching her. Then she stopped and the gown went back down her legs. He looked away fast so she wouldn't see him looking at her. She smiled and said, "Allow me to cook!" She gave him a wink and started to cook.**

**After breakfast, Bulma went to her lab. Vegeta stood in the doorway watching her. Bulma got up and brushed off her nightgown. "Man! Was that computer dirty!" She started to head out of the lab and saw Vegeta standing there…watching her. She looked at him, "Is there something wrong vegeta?" She asked. He didn't answer for a moment then said, "Uh, I need my GR fixed." Bulma looked at the floor. "Oh, well I'll get that done as soon as possible ok?" Vegeta nodded. Bulma headed to the stairs when someone knocked at the door.**

**Bulma went to answer it but vegeta beat her to it. Vegeta snarled at the man. "What do you want?" Vegeta asked in a low, angry voice. Bulma got to the door and saw him.**

"**Bulma! Before you slam the door in my face I can explain what you saw last night!" Yamcha begged.**

"**What! Oh yea Yamcha! It was a fucking 'accident' that you fucked another girl!" Bulma said in anger.**

"**B-but!" Yamcha said. Then vegeta interrupted him.**

"**But nothing weakling…she's mine now…so get over it!" Vegeta said wrapping his arm around bulma's waist.**

"**W-what?" Yamcha said. "No he's not! Bulma he's not your boyfriend is he?" **

"**What if he is? And what if we are _more_ then boyfriend and girlfriend? I can _trust_ him! Unlike you! Plus! He's a lot more stronger and braver then you will ever be!" Bulma said. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.**

**Yamcha just stood there with his mouth wide open. "So there you go weakling…see you messed it up…now she's _mine_" Vegeta said.**

"**Fine you can have that slut!" Yamcha said straight in his face. Bulma got filled with rage and said, "I know you aren't talking! ASSHOLE!" Vegeta held her back and said, "Let me deal with this…ok?" With that vegeta blasted him off capsule Corp.**

**Bulma shut the door and there was a moment of silence. "T-thank you Vegeta" Bulma said looking at the floor. He lifted her chin and said, "No problem…" She smiled and went back to her lab. Vegeta went in the woods to train since his GR was under construction. 'Err! How can I like a pathedic human being like her? I'm the prince of all Saiyans! I don't or I'm not supposed to like humans…but she's different…a lot different…her curves…' Vegeta started to smash down trees.**

**As bulma was finishing up Vegeta's GR she kept thinking. 'Is it possible that I like vegeta? I mean, ever since he saved me, I've liked him…more than friends…but I'm being crazy! He doesn't like me…' "OUCH!" Bulma screamed, as she got shocked. "Damn wires!" She wiped her face and went to go get cleaned up. As she was showering she said, "I mean, I'm sure vegeta doesn't like me…but then again…he sure has been acting nice to me lately I wonder if he does like me…?"**

**Bulma got out of the shower and got dressed into a black mini nightgown dress. She went outside and yelled towards the forest, "Vegeta! Your GR is done!" Vegeta came around the corner in a flash…. literally…He looked at her softly and said, "Thanks…" He touched her face and kissed her softly on the lips. She gently kissed back. Vegeta went to train for the rest of the day while Bulma was working in her lab.**

**When dinnertime came, she went to Vegeta's GR. She watched him sweat and train. Then she said, "Vegeta! Dinner!" Vegeta stopped and walked out the GR. He walked over to her and said, "Hmm smells good…" Bulma smiled. "Yea well, it's not my best but it'll do…" He smirked and walked inside. Soon followed Bulma. She leaned against the kitchen door and thought, 'I don't know if he likes me but, I have a plan to do something with him…' She smirked at that thought and went to eat.**

**After they were done eating, Bulma went upstairs to "Get ready" for something. This confused Vegeta. 'What does she mean by getting ready? She can't possibly think of fucking…' He shook his head and said aloud, "No, she's not that type…or at least I don't think she is…" Vegeta ignored that and went on eating.**

**Bulma in the mean time, she was 'getting ready' for something. She put her long thick Blue hair down, wore her black mini dress nightgown, and then she sprayed some perfume right between her breasts. "Hmm I hope Vegeta doesn't kill me for this…" She smirked and said, "Nah, its to obvious that he likes me to…" She finished up on what she was doing and went downstairs…**

**A/n Hmm…. I wonder what Bulma is up to! Something gross I suppose… . **


	4. Fun

Chapter 4: Fun… 

**Disclaimer: Erg… this is getting old, no I don't own it! -.-**

**A/n My last chapter! Enjoy!**

**When Bulma got downstairs, she saw Vegeta washing off his plate. Very quietly she went up behind him and said, "You can do that later…" She smirked and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. His eyes widened.**

**She turned him towards her. Vegeta just stood there shocked for a moment then got away from her. "What do you think your doing to the Prince of Saiyans?" Vegeta growled folding his arms. She just giggled and went up to him again.**

"**I don't know I thought I could give you a 'fun' night…" She put a finger on his face. She traced his face gently. He said nervously, "What do you mean by fun woman?" She just smiled and said, "You know exactly what I mean…"**

"**So what if I do? I wouldn't want it from a woman like YOU!" He said with sweat going down his face. ' Ok so maybe I thought wrong, maybe she is like this…' Vegeta thought. 'I might as well give in…' Then he put his arms around her waist.**

"**See, I knew you'd give in…my prince…" She grinned. "Ok, so maybe you over powered me…or at least in this game you did…" He smirked. Bulma raised her head and kissed him softly. He struggled for a moment put kissed her back. Vegeta took them both to his room. As they were flying they were still locked in their kiss, with their tongues sparring with each other.**

**Vegeta broke the kiss to set her on the bed. After he did that, He ripped off Bulma's nightgown. She was wearing a black-laced bra with a black G-string to match. Vegeta gazed at her perfect body, Curves and all. She looked up at him and smirked, "What are you waiting for? You know you want this…" Bulma said lying her head back down. Vegeta just smirked.**

**He slowly unhooked her bra. Then he went to suck on her nipples. He went to one side, then the other. After that he kissed her on the lips. Then moved down to the neck, chest then her flat tummy. He decided to tease her a little bit.**

**He licked her stomach, and went to her lower abdomen. He gently licked her there. She bucked her hips begging him to go lower. He smirked at this and decided he should do what he was told.**

**He went to her G-string and took it off by his teeth. It was somewhat wet from her wanting him. He inhaled a big smell of her flower. He gently licked her citreous. Bulma started to moan softly.**

**He licked her all around, and then stuck his tongue inside her. Burning at first Bulma tightened her walls inside. But getting use to the pleasure she let him continue. After he was done sapping up her juices, Bulma flipped him over.**

"**You didn't think you could have all the fun did you?" Bulma tried to pull off his blue spandex but was having a rough time. Vegeta helped her. Then Bulma went on what she was going to do. First she looked over the saiyan body that was in front of her.**

**The only thing left on him was his Dark blue boxers. She kissed him on the lips passionately. He closed his eyes hoping to savor every moment that happened. She moved downward leaving warm trails of her kisses on his body. She reached his abdomen and decided to tease him since he teased her.**

**She licked where the lining of his boxers were. He said in anger mixed with impatient, "W-woman! Hurry up!" She said while licking him, "Nope, you did this to me so I'm doing it to you…" She smirked knowing he wanted more. She decided to get on with it before he got to mad.**

**She took off his boxers and marveled at his size. She put her hair up in a hair tie. Then licked all around the 8 inch. Vegeta barely got the words out but said, "Woman…faster come on!" She smirked and took the thing in her mouth. She sucked hard. In seconds she had clear liquid running down her face. Vegeta was moaning in pleasure.**

**He flipped her over and said, "Step 3…" She smiled at him. Vegeta put his member at her entrance. He slowly put it in. Then slowly took it out. Then Bulma said while moaning, "Vegeta, uhh go faster!" Vegeta smirked and said to her, "Now that's what I'm talking about…"**

**He moved in and out really fast. Bulma grabbed the frame of the bed to hold onto. Vegeta was moving really fast. They went on for about 30mins doing the same thing. Then they both reached their climax. He spilled his liquid into hers. Then they both collapsed beside each other. Vegeta had just enough energy to do one more thing.**

"**Bulma, you're my mate now…" He said panting. She smiled and said, "Yes, I know that…" He went to her neck and sucked it for a moment. Then he said, "If we are going to be mates, I need to bite your neck, after I'm done you need to do the same." Bulma froze and said, "You have to bite me?... ok I suppose…" Bulma closed her eyes shut. He took his teeth and bit into her neck. She screeched then stopped. Vegeta lapped up her blood and said, "Ok you do the same." Bulma got on top of him and bit into him. Thinking it would taste metallic she closed her eyes. But it didn't taste like that. It tasted sweet.**

'**Wow you guys really ARE aliens…' she thought. After she sapped up his blood she laid her head on his chest. "Vegeta..?" Bulma said quietly. "Yes..?" "I love you…" Vegeta froze for a moment and said, "I love you to." Bulma and Vegeta smiled and fell asleep.**

**A/n So did you like it? Hope so! That was my first…anyhoo read and review! **


End file.
